No older then 13
by WashedMarrow9
Summary: When a young boy no older then 13 is found in the forest with chewed wrists, and a horrible past. He turns to Connor to help him gets his revenge, at any cost. T for language in later chapters. My first fanfiction, please review.
1. Chapter 1: Hunted

Chapter 1: Hunted

The air stood still in the forest, as the birds crows filled the air a thick smog of life as the forest seem to be a lifeless, barren place that no living thing make it's home. But high in the trees many appendages sat, him. A young man in his earily 20s who wore a white rode with many weapons strap to him. He moved along the trees like restless wind, but with that certain grace and purpose found in the moments between life and death. He knows this, and well at that. He knows what a man will do to survive. He scan the scenery for his prey and waited patiently for it to arrive. But he did get lonely out on his own so he enjoy whisper of travellers that pass by. He would get close enough to hear the conversation in get detail but so well hidden that even the horse were never the wiser of his presence. Two redcoats caught his attention was they rode frantically through the forest's twisted paths

"What are we even looking for? We been out here for hours just looking for a ghost!" one of the redcoats uttered angrily to his accomplice.

"We don't know and no need too. we are on a special order from the captain and that all we to know" the other redcoat said cooly and collected, almost as if he did not want to find what they were looking for.

"Well what we are looking for then!?" The other man said losing his temper.

"A boy! No older then 13, who escape the fort" he admitted sourly to him.

"That it!? Well to hell with this then! I did not join the order to find some bastard child!" The men looked sourly around in anger and disappointment.

"I thought it was silly no way a child could survive out here alone. The wildness will take him before long" The man declared as he tried to reason with his doubt that was his mind, but he knew that there was a reason he as hunted, and so did the figure that loomed above them.

"Let's go and get a drink at the tarven" he men smiled happily, and rode down the trail to drown there concerns, but one of the redcoats looked over his shoulder and whispered "Stay there child. This world will hunt you and kill you" he turned around and disappeared into the forest.

"A child? here?" the sound of his own voice saying the words filled him with dread. "I must find him and save before the redcoats find him". Within the moment he when on his search for this boy.

As he ran though the forest, he could feel every minute wash over him, bring upon him a feeling of anxiety. The bears, lions, and deer raised their heads to watch him run by but he did not look at them, for he was focus on helping this boy. He stopped in a clearing to catch his breath, and to be alone with his thoughts "_What if he's dead already? No child could survive in this wild, even at peak strength_" he sat down and rested his feet as he tried to evaluate what his next course of action should be. Time passed in it's quite way with his sense of failure holding him down, like heavy, cold chains. The air was quiet, until the silence was destroyed when heavy footprints and jagged breathing were heard, ripping the air apart. The man leaped up, armed with his tomahawk and dagger ready to fight off the threat, but no beast was there. Not even a deer who walk by in curiosity, but a child, no older then 13 stood there. He wore filthily rags that a dead man wears at his grave. His slender figure hold the rags weakly as it seem that a gentle gust of the wind could snap him half, and his blonde hair was thick and stiff with dirt, but the thing that took him by surprise was that the young boy's wrist were darkern with blood.

"Help..." He whispered quietly before he fell to the ground. The man ran over to him and pick him up in his arms. Upon closer look at his pale body he saw that the flesh around his wrist were torn and ragged like a wild animal had chewed them for it own sadistic pleasure, and poured like waterfalls with his blood, as he struggle to keep his eyes open.

"I will get you help, but what your name?" he said with a sad tone to his words.

"My name is Joseph" he uttered weakly as if the wind spoke for him "and yours?"

"Connor"

Joseph smiled weakly "Thank you, Connor"


	2. Chapter 2: An untold story

Chapter 2: An untold story

Connor arrived at the manor at the dead of night, at that time that the dark twilight shone with a strange form of beauty. An old man sat within the house upon the hill was waiting impatiently for the return of Connor and with a loud bang at the front door he knew Connor had just returned.

"Connor! Where have you been! I waiting for you" his speech grind to a halt as he saw Connor standing there with a boy no older then 13, in his arms, with darken wrist.

The next morning, Joseph woke up to the gentle morning sun beating down on his face, as he woke he notice he in new clothes and his wounds on his wrist were healed and covered in bandages.

"Good morning. I see your finally up" Joseph look at the source to see Connor standing in the door way

"And good morning to you too. How long was I out?" Joseph said with a smile, as he felt a sense of relief washed over him.

"About a day and a half, but the doctor came by and healed your wounds" Connor said as he entered the room, and set the bowl of soup on his lap.

"I just want to say thank you for helping me in the forest" Connor smiled at him to counter act Joseph's cheery mood, as he pulled a chair that was near by the bed.

"No need to thank me. I just trying to help"

"But without you I would have died, no doubt about, so I am grateful to you."

Connor's smile fades quickly as it not an emotion that he was not used to, as he shifts into his calm concerning exterior. "If you don't mind, but what happened to you in the forest?"

"I did what I had to do to survive" Joseph said with a cool and calming tone to his voice that piqued Connor's attention.

"What do you mean?"

Joseph face became harden with a familiar mix of fear and anxiety. "Okay before I start you need to know I am not your enemy" his stomach sank as he uttered the words "I know who you are Connor Kenaway, assassin". Connor could not believe what he just said.

"How did you know that?" Connor asked with intrigued.

"I recognize your crest on your weapons, my suspicion were confirmed when you said your name."

"Do you know my father?" Connor asked.

"Yes, my father is the one of the bodyguards of your father, Haytam, and Charles lee, he also the reason why I was locked up in the fort".

"Why were you locked up?"

"My father locked me up in the fort to silence me. You see I don't believe in the Templar's methods and their goals. I was forced to live with my father at a young age, after the death of my mother, but only with the title of adopted son."

"Why did he do that?" Connor said, hooked on each thread of the tale Joseph woven.

"Because a son outside of wedlock looks bad to his peers, even though your father cannot say much. Anyway I opposed my father and his method and for that he threw me into a cell bound by my hands by shackles and left their to be forgotten by the world. I could not let him get away with this, so I started to think of ways to escape my fate" Connor could not believe his ears; this was low even for them. "I notice over time that the shackles were for a man not a child, but I could not slip out of them. So I chewed my wrist, so I could use the blood to slip out, but my skin was too tough, but I notice that the flesh on the under part of my wrist were tender, but I had to be careful to not puncture a vein and lose too much blood. So with a little bit of blood and pain, and a lot of tugging at the shackles I escaped where I found you"

Connor amazed by his story and for a loss of words. At this point an old man wearing a heavy leather coat and a large cowboy hat that covered most of his face at the angle he craned his neck. He held in his hand a long oak walking stick. "What's going on in here? Oh I see you awake" the old man walked over to the bed and the scent of oak trees followed him like a ghost. "My name is Achilles Davenport" he held out his hand for a hand shake, the kind a man would when he talks to a child.

"Nice to me you, my name is Joseph Carter, but you can call me Joe if you like."

Connor just sat there trying to take in the story which Joseph had just told.

"Achilles, can I talk to you outside for a second?" Connor urged under his breath to Achilles.

"Okay. Please excuse us" Achilles politely said as he and Connor left the room. Though they whispered Joseph knew what they were talking about, his past. He wondered silently to himself "Will they help me?" but he feared he already knew his answer. An unknown amount of time passed, but he knew that it still passed as he felt it creped over him leaving his hair on edge with that mixed feel of excitement and a looming sense of fear, which turned his blood to ice.

The two men returned to the room where Joseph sat in the plush bed on edge and with unease.

"So Joseph" Achilles began in an unusual voice, it was a voice that was only present in the conversations of adults in which he eavesdrop upon in his solitude. "It seems that you're wanted by the Templars and that they will stop at nothing to silence you" This Joseph already knew this; he knew what lies down this road, and what he hoped to achieve. "So we offer you a solution to this problem".

"We will train you up, teach you on how this world works, to train you so you can fight your battles" That thing was in Connors voice too, it scared Joe "In return you will pledge your loyalty to us and the brotherhood of the assassins and repress the threat of the Templars, including your father" Their eyes were fixed on him and imprison him like cold iron bars, and their face set in stone.

"I…" Joseph began but was cut off by Connor

"Think about before it before you answer" His words were drawn out like thick dough, which made Joseph unnerved.

"I..." he began as his face tightened with a determination that had no equal "I do it. I will pledge my loyalty to you and to the brotherhood, and repress the threat that the Templars presents including my father"

"Welcome to the brotherhood, assassin Joseph"


	3. Chapter 3: An abrupt introduction

Chapter 3: An abrupt introduction

_Italics are Joe's thoughts._

Six months came and went, but it felt longer to Joseph as his days were spent training with Conner. He spent his days learning the craft of being an assassin, the tricks, the weapons, and using the environment to his advantage. Connor was a good teacher but he knew he lack a certain thing that seemed invaluable at this point, experience. But this was not the thing that dragged his days out and makes the minutes creep by. He could not sleep at night; he kept having the same nightmare every night. It always the same, he's still in the cell bound by his wrist to the wall just waiting. It's oh so vivid, the sounds, the feel of cold iron shackles that whisper to him in low and ragged voices. He could not fight this either, it gets to him one way or another. On those nights when rest slip through his grasp like golden sand, he find solace in gazing at the stars through the window. On some nights he climbs to the roof to get a better view of the infinite canvas that loomed over his head.

Another night went as Joseph walked down the stairs and into the living room. In the living room was a large stone fireplace, which roared mightier than any lion there ever was, that was centered perfectly in the wall, with a large deer head that hung above it, that he assumed Connor caught and killed a long time ago. It haunted Joseph for some reason; he just assumed the reason was that it face was forever frozen between fear and confusion. Connor sat in the room, his mind on poking the fire to notice that Joe just entered the room.

"Good morning Connor" Joe said to Connor. He twists his head to see Joe walking in the room and taking the seat across from him.

"Good morning Joe, did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you very much" He answered quickly and directly, it's his natural reaction to those kinds of questions. "What's on today's schedule?" He asked.

"Practicing shooting on horseback then we are going to Boston to meet with the resistance leaders that are base their" Joe's stomach sank at that last part.

"You think I am ready?" Joe inquired quietly, as I the wind blew through a crack in the walls.

"Of course? You lack experience and this will be perfect for you to put your skills into practice" Connor said reassuringly. "Don't worry, I be there just in case if anything happens" Connor knew how to talk Joe into do anything, even diving into a bottomless pit.

"Fine I'll go" Joe said sourly and defeated, while Connor smiled happily to himself.

After the target practice Connor and Joe rode for Boston with Connor riding his horse faster than wild untamed winds with Joe struggling to keep up with him, but before he knew it they arrived at the town of Boston. Joseph was in awe of the tall building that seems to grab the skies themselves. This was Joe's first time in Boston so it was all very new to him.

"Joe! You need to calm down. You're acting like a tourist. You're going to get us discovered" Connor scold angrily at Joe

"Am sorry Connor it just I never been to Boston before, and I know for a fact that you were the same way when you first came here" Joe's face was painted a smugness that can only annoyed Connor, for Joe had learned a lot about Conner, his childhood, his village that was torched by Charles lee, which claimed his mother's life, his training as an assassin, and his mission he's fulfilled with in his time, his pros and cons.

"Okay don't get smart with me, anyway we be meeting with our associate soon" he turns into an alley way to tie up the horse. They enter an ugly looking tavern that was filled with drunks and old men who weave tales of their youths, even though they can't keep their stories straight, then again why should they? The die so easily and no one will take the word of an old man who's obsessed with his youth. Connor walk up to the barmaid as Joseph scanned the scene. There were many old birch chairs and tables that had been better for the wear that creaked in pain under the drunk's weight. Many animal heads hung around the room all fixed in the same fear induced state, and the bricks seemed to crumble under its own depression, and then scent of cheap Yale hung thick in the air like smog in a heavily polluted cities. Connor gave Joe a nod to signal to follow him so Joe followed Connor up to a room that he reserved for this meeting.

They waited for a short time as they were greeted with three hard knocks on the wooded door that almost made the door yelp in pain. Connor froze for a split second and then opened the door. There stood a man, who wore a long black trench coat that ended at his knee. He light brown chaps, like the ones Connor wore, over his jeans that look like they had been worn out over a long period of time.

"Connor we have news" the man said in a small but controlled panic.

"What news do you bring" Connor said calm and cool as ever.

"We have heard that a convoy we be trailing through the trails beyond Lexington, and on the convoy will be the new shipment of weapons and ammunition for the headquarters for the Templars here in Boston"

"The fort located at the edge of the forest?" Joe puzzled the man

"Yes, do you know it?" The man said with genuine interest

"Yes. It holds a lot of plans for the Templars in the fort's captain quarters. If we can get those plans we will be able to know what they intend to do for the next 6 months"

"But if the plans are gone won't they just cancel them?" The man said with a slightly worried tone.

"No. It would halt their entire operation, and beside if the fort sustains explosion damage they assumed that they were destroyed in the flames." Joe said with his smugness returning to his face but it faded when he realized a simple truth. "But even if we do capture that shipment of guns it would still be a force to reckon with". The men faces sank with their hopes snapped like flags in the wind "But not impossible to infiltrate and to take down" Joe said with a teasing smile.

"So here the plan" Connor said as they worked on their plan to cripple the Templar's system. "The convoy will travel on this route, so if we set up smoke bombs here and here, this will provide a cover for use to take out the redcoats and then take the weapons and then meet here at this location". Connor was always a good strategists, I skill that Joe was trying to learn.

As soon as Connor finished his sentence, a loud noise was heard emitting from outside it boomed like thunder, shaking the three men in the room. "What was that?" Connor said as Joseph ran to the window.

"Redcoats! And a lot of them too" Joseph said. "We're surrounded; there no way we can get away unnoticed"

"How did they know where we were?" Connor turned to the man and shot an icy stare "were you followed?"

"n-no, am sure of it" he said with a stammer in voice. At that moment the sound of a door being ripped off its hinges and laying dead on the cold stone floor.

"It doesn't matter now, what does is making our escape, so here the plan, Joe and I will distract the redcoats while you escape and deliver the message to the others then Joe and I will make our escape". The man nod in agreement as Joe felt his stomach tense in fear, but he did not let it show.

"Yes Connor, what should I say to the others?"

"You tell them to meet us at the rendezvous in two weeks. Now wait here until I give the signal" Connor said as he moved closer to the door as Joe trailed behind him. He pushed ever so gently on the door, that only a spider's thread of light shot into the room. The tavern now housed 7 redcoats, all the same, there was not even anything different about them, almost soulless. Connor reached around the lower part of his back and reached into a small leather pocket and pulled a small steel ball, it was a smoke bomb that Connor had been working on for weeks. "Let see if this works".

"And if it doesn't they been blown sky high" Joe said with a cheeky smile pasted on his face. Connor looked over shoulder and fixed his gaze on him, and then he smiled in amusement, holds his breath and threw it down the stairs.

The room was filled a thick smoke, and everyone was lost in the smoke.

"Come on Joe" Connor said as he ran out of the door and into the smoky unknown. Joe ran out but his eyes began to sting from the smoke that consumed his body. He saw Connor leaping over the banister and into the gaping jaws of the unknown. Joseph jumped over the side and landed on what he assumed to be a redcoat. He looked up and saw another redcoat standing there with a musket aimed right at his face but Joe did not fear as the smoke had made his aim an inch to the left of the center of his face giving him that split second to move out the way and land a cheap hit on him. Joe tensed his legs and leaped forward, leaving a trail of wind that cracked the smoke like a whip, he grabbed the barrel of the musket and thrust his fist into the bridge of the redcoat's nose sending blood spraying over Joe's fist. The redcoat staggered back a few steps cradling his now broken nose. "You little bastard!" he spat out scornfully, and as if from nowhere he lunged forward and landed his bear like paws around Joe's thin neck and pinned down on a decrepit tables, and he landed an assault on in his face. Joe knew it hurts but he could help smile a little at the pain, as he has been hurt worse, by him. In a blind panic Joe's hand shot and search for help, but his strength was fading fast as his throat was lost within the redcoat's cold grip, but to Joe's relief he got something cold. He swung his fist and a loud sound could be heard, the redcoat reeled backwards in agony as he covered his face that was now covered in crimson blood, that no smoke on this earth could conceal. Joe knew he should run but instead he just stand there just, mesmerize by the redcoat's pain that mirrored the animal heads perfectly.

"CONNOR!" Joe's voice was so shrill that the injured redcoat abandon his redden face to cover his ears. Joe turned and ran as fast his legs could take him, but this was not enough has the redcoat grabbed his arm and rag him back like he weight no more than a children's toy. Joe hit the floor hard with a loud thud and the redcoat grabbed his throat again and pulled his pistol from its holster and placed gently on his cheek.

"Is there any last words brat?" He spat again with a sadistic tone in his voice. Joe clenched the broken glass in his hand, closed his eyes, and swung again.

He squeezed his eyes shut trying to shut out his fate, but he held it there for a second with the only thing he let in was the sensation of something wet and sticky dripping on his face. He slowly opened his eyes to see the redcoat's face frozen in shock, with the glass shard embedded in his jugular. A sense of shock swallowed him whole making him shake making the cut bigger letting the blood fall to his face like rain.

Connor came by and kicked the lifeless body off of Joe "are you okay?" Connor said as he pulled Joe to his feet.

"Yes I am fine" Joe lied smoothly.

"We got to get out of here come on" the two ran out of the tavern leaving the people to take the burden of the redcoat's death.

Back at the manor Joe could still as the image of the redcoat was etched into in mind. The littlest things made him jump, the wind, the knock on his door, ever since that moment of cold murder there was no happiness for him. "Joe can I talk to you?"

"Yeah come in" Joe said. Connor entered the room and approached Joe in the center of his room.

"Are you okay? And don't lie to me" Connor said with a dead serious look in his eyes.

"Yeah. It's just I never killed someone before it just got to me"

"It's okay. You did not murder him you fought back, there's a difference. It was him or you, and your no good to anyone dead" Connor said reassuringly as he placed his arms over his shoulder.

"Your right I guess" He said sadly.

"You know Achilles wants you in the basement"

"Why?"

"Come and find out" Connor adopted Joe's usual had.

They walk down into the bowels of the earth and met with the old man. "Ah Joseph I have a surprise for come here and close your eyes" there was a certain mischievous undertone his words but neither the less Joe followed his orders. Joe careful walked down the stairs, hold on tightly to Connors arm.

"Okay open your eyes" Joe slowly opens his eyes to see his very own assassin robes. The cape was hooded that was as black as night that was lined with a silver trim that shone like moonlight that had a divide up to his lower back. The cape had leather holster and pouches coming down to wrap around the mannequin's waist. The dual hidden blades were tied to the wrist with thread that shone like silver.

"It's…beautiful" Joe said awe, as if saw a beast of legends.

"And it's yours. You know what this means?" Achilles implied but Joe only looked at him with confusion. "Joseph Carter, even though you're training is incomplete and you have much to learn, I hear by declare the rise of assassin Joseph Carter. You can succeed, you have the strength, and you now have your weapons, so are you ready to fight?"

"Yes sir" Joseph said more egger then before.

_This is my new life. That life has ended and I can no longer let the events of my history hold me down no longer. I will get stronger, and I will fight._

**I hope you enjoy these first three chapters and I hope you stay reading for more. I am sorry that the quality is low but if you just bear with me, I hope I can improve for you. **

**Thank you for reading so far.**


	4. Chapter 4:What I am fighting for?

Chapter 3: What am I fighting for?

**Joe's perspective.**

The air was still under my breath, with its chilling taste on my tongue. The winds blew gently, as if was walking by me high in the tree tops, from the south east making my cape hover gently behind me letting my weapons glinted in the silver moonlight. The plan is simple, wait for the convoy to past by and give Connor the signal, then when for my chance to strike, yes quite simple indeed, almost boring if I do say myself, then again the only man I have killed was some rookie redcoat who was lost in a fog so this is my chance to prove myself.

Then I heard the sound of steel wheels on the wind as they turned as they dug their way into the ground, with the sound of union footsteps in perfect sync. I looked on coldly as I took a deep breath and gave the signal. With a long hard breath I whistle a blue jay's call that even the most veteran solider couldn't have told the difference. I waited for my chance to strike. I leaped from branch to branch ever so gently as if the wind pushed me to through the branches, trying to keep up with the convoy. The convoy was made up of three wagons that were covered in black banners that looked batten and frayed under the moon's light. Three were six soldiers trailing behind the wagons, with 6 more leading them through the darkness, but unlike them I don't need a guide to navigate these woods. I know how everything smells, and feels, and is here. I have even buried backup supplies that I can find in my sleep, even if I was blinded I know where there are. This is all thanks of my mental training. I been perfecting my skills as an assassin and crafting my own signature techniques for this mission.

In the distance I see the vague image of Connor; it's faint but I'm sure. He's usually well hidden, almost invisible to the naked eye, but I know what to look for, in the darkness. He wore his cold and cool exterior as always as he threw the smoke bombs. Then we strike.

Connor jumps first, stamping on the redcoat leader and smashing him into the ground. I followed shortly as threw my self onto my victim, pinning him down to ground, as I watched him squirm helplessly. My palm slammed into the redcoat's throat. A gurgle escaped the stunned man's mouth when his windpipe was cut off unexpectedly by the blade ripping through his skin like paper. He twitched for a second then he stiffed as he drifted off to an eternal sleep. I pounce upwards, using the corpse's ribcage as a springboard, to slam my fist into another redcoat's face, and drive it until he heard that cracking sound. I was blindsided as a brutal punch connected to the side of my head, leaving me staggering lazily to the ground. The redcoat loomed over me readying his fist for the final blow to me, but with a swift kick, that struck the redcoat like lighting, I made him scrambled for balance in the mid-air, but he did not have time to find traction under the hectic circumstances. I regain my compost sure and stabilize myself. The redcoat was curled on the floor in a mix of fear and pain. I drew my right dagger from the holster that was tied to my legs and thrust it downwards likes lighting striking the earth. The blade splits the man's ribcage in two, as if it was made of warm butter and the blood cling to the cape like syrup, making it shine crimson under the moon. Connor and the rest of the patriots slaughter the rest of the convoy leaving the trail lifeless and yet again dark.

When Connor and the rest of the squad were finished destroying the ammunition and the guns, Connor called me over.

"Okay Joe it's time to infiltrate the fort. I am going to change into this uniform; you go find a place to hide in the wagon"

"Sir!" I said. Connor turned and walked away with the redcoat's uniform. I examine the wagon, absorbing every last detail. The wood was old and cracked, with small insects moving among them. The black banners, which were draped over the sad wood, looked like they were cut messily out of bed sheets. In the back of the wagon were crates, as big as dogs and hollow as tree trunks, and blankets that hugged each other for warmth in the crisp cold air. I could hide with the blankets or crates but that clinched, and I be founded I need to something better. I crouched down, placing my hands on the cold dirt, and stared at the wagons under side. A long wooded pole ran down the middle, with two smaller ones attached to the wheels

"Perfect" I said as a happy grin spread across my face.

"Have you got a place?"

"Yes I do. Give the signal and I'll drop the smoke bombs."

"Okay"

Time passed in it quite way, but the silence was broken when a deep voice boomed the air.

"Halt, state your business"

"I have the new shipment of ammunition here" Connor voice matched the other man's voice perfectly.

"Where the platoon?" The man said, with a certain form of tension in his words, but I knew Connor was not phased one bit.

"They when for a drink at the tavern. Is that a problem?" Connor voice said bitterly. I almost sniggered in glee in the man's humiliation.

"No sir. Go in" The wagon moved again; I wait quietly as Connor jumped off the front of the wagon and walked to the side of the wagon, and blew out a long whistle. Now it's my turn now. The iron capsule hit the ground with a bang, as a storm of smoke, to mask the surrounding area. I rolled out of the wagons under side and I drove my hidden blade into a redcoat's ankle, sending crimson blood spraying onto the filthy ground. The redcoat fell to the ground and he winced loudly as tiny pebbles from the dirt dug painfully into his back, but I replace that pain with the cold steel of my hidden blade into his jugular.

"Joe, you need to go to the ammunition shed and blow it up then raid the office for any information, then meet me outside of the fort"

"Sir" I said as he exited the fog, so I ran to find the ammunition shed. The waves of redcoats seemed endless, but never the less I cut them all down leaving a river of blood behind me, but luckily for me the waves seem to grind to a halt. I find the ammunition shed at long last but it was smaller than I imagined. It was made of stone bricks, with a wooded roof. It was four meters in length and three meters in height. How in hell this shed can fuel this small army? Anyway back to my objective. I threw a nearby flame into the shed.

"Halt!" A surprise redcoat yelled at me as I ran by him.

"No can do. Oh by the way you might what to leave this place because your guns are going to be more useless then a golden pickaxe" I said as I dove over a nearby wall for cover. "3, 2, 1" a large bang emitted through the air that threw the redcoat to the ground like he was made of straw. He looked at me in confusion of what just happened. "Told you" I said with a cheeky smile as I drove my hidden blade through his chest.

After that messy business I went to the captain's quarters. There was light shining beautifully, as if there were gold in the window. This made me careless. I approached the door with my flintlock pistol in hand with my finger placed gently on the trigger. I slammed the door with my foot making the piece of wood land on the floor. The room was empty? I stepped in quietly scanning the room. Its walls were painted yellow, with grand bookcase hugged up to them. The bookcases were filled with books that were organize neatly and were covered in a thick dust, as if they were untouched for centuries.

"Halt!" a sound of a gun being cocked was heard as I felt a barrel of a pistol hovering at the back of my head. "So you're with the man who threaten to destroy everything we worked so hard for"

"You know this justice is far too fragile and false"

"And you know what true justice is? Do you know from hiding in shadows?" I was silent. "Let me ask you this child. Do you fear death?"

I chuckled lightly "I serve and protect the people so I gladly die for them too, so no I don't beside you forget that I am a servant of death" I said confidently as I turned in place to see this man's reaction to my answer. He was about early 30s and yet I never seen a man as proud as him reduced to nothing.

"That's very loyal but it seems your master as abandon you"

"Who said I need him?" A slapped the gun away from his hand leaving him staggering for balance and I dive for the kill. My blade sliced through him like fabric, leaving him falling to the ground.

"My death comes in the form of a child no older than 13 hey? I never have seen it coming" he said sadly as if he was disappointed at his skill of a soldier.

"You process great strength, but nothing else" I said. I don't know why I was trying to cheer him up; maybe I felt pity for him.

"Can I ask you a question?" I nodded in silence. "What do you want at the end of this? This war?" He said. I was a little dumb founded at his question. What do I what at the end of this? The death of my father?

I stood there and watched him die. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, if god won't take you the devil must". I raid the office for anything interesting, when I came across a book. It was a record of people who were killed by the order, and it was open. The page had a few names but my life change when I saw that name. Maria Johnson, my mother, killed to prevent the exposure of the order in New York. Signed by James Carter.

"Joe! We got to go! Come on stay focus" Conner yelled at me. When did he get here?

"Err yeah consider me **very **focus right now"

We left the fort, leaving death behind us, but I taking something with me. The death warrant of my father in writing.

**I hoped you like this chapter. Keep reading for more. Review and follow to stay updated Thank you very much.**


	5. Chapter 5: Assassin gone rogue

Chapter 3: An assassin gone rogue.

_Italics are thoughts._

Joe had no longer felt the flow of time wash over him as his days blurred together in to one. The raid of the fort on the hill had sparked an inner conflict that flicked in his eyes. He felt rage, sadness, and also confusion. He could not understand why the order wanted his mother dead, nor could he. She was just a simple bar maid trying to support her infant son whist living in the icy shadow of the Templar order. What could she had done?

Joe could not just simply let it go, as the reoccurring memory had him feel like running in the wind, but when he allowed himself to stay still and listen to the sounds of men working or house wife's idle conversation he could only think "_No. I can never leave this. Not for this cause or anything else. This is my home. I know this place. I know the smell of every flower and face of my brethren. There no treasure in the world that I don't have here" _but he could never silence the voice in his head as he roamed the twisting paths of the homestead restless and unhappy. Children of that age should not make this decision. He said no, then yes and no again, ever relapsing in his confusion and misery, but in the middle of cold spring night he whisper softly "It's now or never". He woke and ran to the edge of the homestead. "_I am sorry Connor and Achilles but this is something I have to do. Who knows maybe I don't need to go far__,__ but if I do kill him or not, I will return soon_". He faced the edge of the dark wood shaking as he tried to claim his nervous he took a deep breath and held it and walked into the darkness.

Connor was no fool to this. He knew something had change within Joe's young mind. He saw it in his walk, his training and eyes, he saw that his soul was heavy with deep sorrow that only poet could summon up perfectly. "He's changed" Connor stated to Achilles who was reclining in his wooden chair.

"Yes he has. I do see it too you know" Achilles dully said to Connor.

"And what do you think we should about it?" Connor enquired Achilles with a sense of worry in his words

"He just needs to adjust to this situation. It hasn't been easy for him. To rebuild in the ashes of his past but like most things time will heal him and all we can do is be there with open arms to support him and guide him" Connor seemed worried at Achilles statement and what is yet to come.

"_Maybe Achilles is right, he has been through a lot all I can do is hope that he works out his problem" _But Connor could not shake the feeling that something is going to happen. He could feel it on the open air.

In the middle of a cold spring night Connor could feel the tremors of desperation that hung in his ears has he heard clothed feet patting the hard stone stairs of the house. He jumped from the room to room to only find Joe's bed nothing more than an empty vacancy. His eyes grew wide with fear and disbelief as he ran to the woods, with the lone thought of _let him be alright_ ringing in his head like a golden bell.

He searched the dark woods for what seemed to be hours with only the moon looking down upon him. He found nothing but animals in the darkness but his heart was lifted when he heard a familiar breath on the wind. He saw Joe hurdled over the ground as if there was a fire there to warm him. His hands were thick with dirt and stones that dug into his pale flesh painfully. Connor was shocked and joyed to see Joe fair well but felt disturbed when he saw a glimpse of his eyes that shone in the moonlight. They were wide with madness but fixed on that one spot on the ground with no life in them but only dead orbs. "Joe?" He continued digging wildly and uttering barely audible words under his jagged breath as if he didn't know he was there. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine, how are you" His voice was monotone and low which showed no emotion.

"I think I know what you're going to do and I don't think you should do it"

Joe's eyes snapped from dead husk to ones that were filled with the most untamed rage and fixed onto Connor's eyes that remained calm which made Connor shiver under it hateful gaze. "You're going stop me?" He began in voice so dark and twisted from his original voice. "He has ruined my life and others" His voice rising higher and into shouting "AND I AM SUPPOSED TO STAND BY QUIETLY AND EXCEPT IT!?"

"There is another way, no one will benefit from this"

"No! Anyone who gets in my way is my enemy" He pulled from the clawed earth and leather bag that gleamed in the moons light as bits of dirt rolling off of it like water.

"Are they the backup supplies?" Connor said in a mix of fear and shock.

"I make them pay. I stack them so god damn high!"

"They kill you though!" Connor ditched the calm persona as his voice rose to meet Joe's.

"And why do you care!?" Joe spat angrily leaving Connor shocked and repelled "What the hell am I even to you anyway" If Connor was not so distracted he would have notice Joe snaking his hand into the earth drenched bag.

"Joe please don't do this" Connor pleaded into Joe's eyes as he grabbed Joe's thin shoulder.

"That what I thought" Joe said scornfully. "No one is going to stop me" He whispered quietly, and has fast as lighting Joe pulled a mine out of the bag.

"Joe, no!" Joe slammed it on the ground between their feet.

The earth was violently ripped apart and the dark sky was now filled with light which was so golden it burned. Connor and Joe flew in separate direction, slamming Connor's head into a nearby oak tree. Connor hit the floor hard. He weakly looked up to see Joe's thin figure disappearing into the darkness that consumed his vision.

Long after the moon set and the sun rose, Connor woke up to a deep pain in his head, but not hurt or wounded in no way. _He planned this, but why? Does he have a place to start?_ He returned back to the manor on the hill with a furious Achilles waiting for him.

"Where have you two been!?" His voice stops when he only saw Connor in the doorway cradling his head. "Are you okay, where Joe?"

"He gone after his father and he lured me and blew us up with a pressure mine we used to title the wagons to slow me down, he has a head start"

"My god. Are you okay?"

"Yeah it wasn't strong, he planned that. This was only to slow me down"

"What are you going to do when you catch up to him?"

"Am going to bring him back. Before he hurts anyone or himself, one way or the other"

**Sorry this chapter was so short but the next one will be longer****,**** I promise. Review and let me know if you like the story so far. **

**Ps: do you like my drawing of Joe?**

**WashedMarrow9 signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6: Are you blind?

Chapter 6: Are you blind?

The road was long and twisted with no end in sight. Joe passed through many towns and villages, mountains and meadows. Joe felt time pass him by but it is now Joe pass through time itself, as trees change their colors and animals grew thick coats and lost them only for them to grow back. Joe's feet were blistered and raw but he could not let himself stop.

Early one afternoon Joe was in Boston traversing the many alleyways and street when he came across a group of angry civilians huddling up as a squad of redcoats surrounded a man who cowered in a corner and another man standing their laughing at his doom. "This man is sentenced to death by order of the crown for betraying his fellow man by assisting an escape convicted who was wanted by the law for murdering a loyal general of her majesty's army". The red coat's voice boomed the air for no one to hear it as he was addressing a crowd and taunted them into hatred towards the men imprison within the cage. Joe eyes with great disbelief as he peeked into the caged men.

"_But it's only a man. A good man who has a good heart and tried save another man from his fate. I don'__t understand, how could they ever mistake this poor soul for a harden criminal, are these people blind?"_ Joe wondered silently to himself but his eyes were drawn to the other man. He wore ragged clothes and his eyes and his hair knotted and infested with lice. His skin was creased and his words so uncivilized that no man could understand his message. "_But that man, the one who laughs at death. He's true, which is dangerous, as the truth melts the Templar's illusion but the man sobbing in the corner and begging for forgiveness, he is innocent". _Joe felt pity for the man and as if he acted out of animal instinct, he threw a smoke bomb into the sea of people that were knitted tightly together. The crowd fled and disperses leaving the redcoat in shock and surprise. Joe snaked his way through the smoke and behind two of the six red coats and drove his blade into the base of their neck, dying the mist red. The fog bends around the blade of the musket that flew through the fog like butterfly through the open air; He lifted the dagger that was strapped to his right leg out of its hilt making it slice the wooden barrel of the gun like cheese. With Joe's spare fist to the bridge of his nose which made him reel backwards until he slammed into the wall. The other two redcoats were readying their musket to lung towards Joe. They leap forward towards Joe but Joe remained calm and collected as he swung his blade into the stomach of the redcoats making their contents spill onto the floor. When the fog had left the air clear once more the floor were littered with the five still corpses. Joe walked over to the Redcoat on the floor and rested his blade on his jugular. "Where is James Carter?" He said in a somber tone

"Go to hell!" He spat out

"Tell you what; tell me where he his and I let you go and you can tell your superiors"

He looked to Joe with curiosity but sighed and told him what he knew. "He is ordered to guard Haytham when he visited Boston in the next two days. He will be staying at the Green Dragon Tavern. Now I have done my part and you do yours"

Joe could only snicker a little to the man "Well, I lied about not killing you" He dragged his blade across his throat exposing his blood to the floor like a waterfall. His body twitched as he choked and his eyes grew heavy has he drifted off into a sleep that had no end.

A small whimper was heard as Joe was reminded of the man in the corner. He stood and walked over to him and looked down upon him like the redcoats did early and extended his hand out. "Are you okay?" Joe said trying to make his voice quiet and gentle. The man could only look into Joe eyes and feel fear which turned his bones into sand. He leaped up to his feet and fled down the many twisting paths of lonely alleyways. "_I don't blame him to flee, it must be hard to know what you are looking at, but what do other people look like, what do criminals look like to them, or plants or even their own children? And if people don't know what they are looking at, how can they know if they are truly free?" _Joe could help but questioned of what he just saw.

The afternoon drew on the verge off evening, as Joe walked on the street to the Tavern where he was staying. The wind blew across the city leaving the people running to their homes for shelter. The sky was a beautiful shade of red as the blazing sun set. As he walked he recited a poem he once heard. "The sun and moon can never rise together, but pushed away forever and ever, the sky will burn and turn grey, if we never left and forever stay, and if I should die in this very moment will not fear…"

"For I never know completeness like being here" Joe in shock turned to see the source of the voice to be an old man sitting in a rocking chair that creaked as it rocked. "Only one kind of young man has sung that song so naturally and so **deadly**" The old man stretched the last word like thick dough under his fingertips.

"Is that so? Then what would you call these people?"

The old man smiled happily to himself "The name of these people are dangerous words to speak in public as they are wanted by many and excepted by no one" Joe felt his heart sank at that last remark.

"Go on then" Joe urged, as he eagerly awaited his answer. "To say a name should not be difficult at all, quite the simple task".

"Minstrel! Gotcha haven't I?" Joe laugh for the first time in his travels for then old man could not have been any more wrong.

"_You should have known better then to except an old man to know who you are" _Joe looked on with a smiled. "I must be on my way" He started politely "I hope you hear many more songs" which he thought was the best way to say good bye to an old man.

"And you too young minstrel" the old man said happily back to Joseph "but before you leave can I ask you a question?"

"Of course"

"What will make you happy, will make anyone else happy?" The old hummed to Joe leaving him at lost end.

"I hope so" Joe said with a hint of regret behind his words, he nodded and continued his walk along the darkling street.

A day passed when Connor arrived in Boston, hot in pursuit but not sure of who, a rogue assassin or the mentally ill Joseph. Connor walked the street searching for any trace of him, but the only piece of information he could find was that six redcoats were found slaughtered in an alleyway a day before he arrived. "_Could have Joe done?"_ but he fear his answer.

The day drew long and Connor was at a lost as his search brought no result, making his soul heavy with sorrow. He walked the lonely street alone with his thoughts. "_What did he mean by what do I mean to you?"_ he couldn't help but review every detail. The voice, the scene, his face, the hateful look he gave him. Conner was not used to that uncertain form of hatred that raged in his eyes and which made his cold run cold. Connor's relapsing came to a halt when Stephane Chapheau strolled out of the alleyway. "Connor! Glad to see you how you been?" He began friendly extending his hand towards Conner.

"I am fine" Connor said trying to return Stephane's good mood.

"Good! Why are you here is there something I should know?"

"Err strange question have you seen Joseph Carter, here?"

Stephane looked confusion. "I thought he was with you for training"

Connor hesitated for a second but instead he took the plunge. "He was but he went missing" Stephane confusion grew with every word Conner said.

"Well he outside the Green Dragon Tavern"

"What!"

"Yeah he said he with you for some important training and he sent me on my way" Conner face grew light at the sound of the good news.

"I must go" Connor ran down the alleyway and towards the Green Dragon Tavern and to Joe, but when he turned that last corner he was greeted with a sight of pure horror.

Joe knelt with his hands placed behind his head with the barrel of six musket aimed at his head. The floor was trashed with the bodies of four redcoats each with their stomach peeled back like tinfoil exposing the interworking's of the human body. "Stop" a voice boomed the air snapping Conner's attention. Haytham stood in the doorway of the Tavern. "I take care of this personally escort him to my room". They cuffed Joe's hands in metal chains and dragged in to his feet.

"_Fools. This is a part of his plan" _Conner swallowed hard and took a deep breath before taking chase after his target.

**I hope you like this chapter and you keep reading ****J**** the next one will be action packed, don't worry.**

**WashedMarrow signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7: Alone?

Chapter 7: Alone

The air was thick with dust that chokes me into submission and the wall were bear and lifeless. The room occupy a bed and the chair that I was bounded to by thick ropes that burns my wrist leaving them raw, and the infamous grandmaster Haytham. My weapons lay on the bed neatly has Haytham examined them as if they were ancient manuscripts. "No other Templar can say they capture a dog of the assassins order" he spoke with certain calm voice, as if he was in control of this situation, but he wrong.

"If I was a dog, that means I was sent by the assassin order".

"So you killed my men for fun, brat?" Joe could only chuckle at his last remark. Haytham rage rose and his eyes filled with a familiar rage. "Let see you laugh now" He said has he swung his fist into the bridge of my nose making my head snap backwards. Blood sprays down my face, staining Haytham's fist a shade of crimson. Haytham reeled backwards as he collected his composure.

"Be careful Haytham. Your death sits at your **window **and he hears you" I hoped that Haytham got my message but this was confirmed when he stepped lightly over to the window. I hear the click of the window latches and the sound of the crowd outside. This is my chance.

I thrust my feet on the wooded floor, sending small wooded slinters flying into the air, and swung my feet over my head and slammed the balls of my feet into Haytham lower back; making the sound of thunder present in the room. Haytham flew out the window like the wind and the sound of him hitting the hard cobblestone rung in my ears like a golden bell. I lift my arms over my head and picked up the blade that lay on the bedspread and rubbed the rope along it deadly edge. Once the rope has shed my wrist I replaced my weapons into their holsters and I walked to the large oaken door and place my ear on the cold wood. I hear a slight sound. I hold my breath and slam the door down.

The redcoat jumps out of surprise as the sound of the door woke him for his daydream. I puncture the man's chest as the blade rips through him like paper. I walk down the thin hall and then I was confronted by him, my father. He stood there as tall as red ward trees wearing a sub-standard uniform with medals that were constructed of many metals shining in the light that hung under his right shoulder. I feel my rage taking over as I lunged forward in hope to catch him by surprise, but he sees me before I can connect my blade with his flesh and side steps my attack thrusting his knee into my ribcage breaking two of my ribs and my lungs starved of oxygen. I fall to his knees and clutch my chest in pain as I drag long and painful breaths. I raise my head to see a French cutlass pointing at my head. "Hello son".

"Hello father now go to hell!" he scratches my cheek with the foreign blade leaving a stream of blood that trickled down my cheek and onto the silver blade making it lose it shine under my blood.

"Naughty boy, I thought your mother raised you better than that" A red mist descends my eyes as I lose my calm and I give into that dark corner of my mind. I lunged upwards dragging my blade up his body but yet again he remained elusive to my blade. A cold hand grips my hair and spins me around, exposing my neck to the coldness of his blade. "You know Joe, I don't understand what you intend to do after my death. Let's face it you don't have anything left in this big cold world".

"That's not true" I said trying to defend myself in this hopeless situation "I have Connor!"

"And where is he now because he not here to save you! He probably celebrating your death right now"

"What do you know?"

"I know that you're not an really assassin, and your using them for your own selfish desire to murder people"

"No, that not true" I said miserably, more to myself then to his assailant. My father could only laugh at his son's sadness.

"I think you protest too much" I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side and when I looked to see the cause of my pain I saw a small dagger in my side and a growing patch of blood. My breathing became ragged.

"You stabbed me"

"You didn't scream, how disappointing".

As if all hope had faded from my sight I saw him. Conner ran up the stairs to my rescue and, me so defenceless. "Joe!"

"Drop your weapons and he will live"

"If you have hurt him I swear"

"Conner no!" My father brings the blade closer to my throat, making me smell the blood on his blade.

Conner looked defeated and a large sigh was heard as he places his weapons on the floor. My father snickered as he kicks me to the floor and jumps out of a nearby window. I hit the floor hard and my blood hits the wood dying it red. "Joe are you okay?" Conner rushed to my side.

"No I was so close, I need to go after him" I tried to pull myself to my feet but fall again under the intense pain.

"No! You're losing too much blood you need to go see a doctor" My vision fades as darkness consume me.

"I'm so close I can't" everything turns black.

I awoke in my room with a dull pain in my side. "Don't move" my eyes focus on the figure that sat by my bed side with a needle in his hand and thread in my cheek.

"Why did you follow me?" I said making my voice as monotone as possible.

"To find you of course now stay still so I can fix the cut on your cheek"

"Did you follow me to kill me?" Connor looked into my eyes for the first time which bring back some emotion that I thought I left behind.

"No" He said with a short breath but I knew there was uncertainty behind his eyes.

"You shouldn't have come, this is my fight"

"And you shouldn't fight it alone!" Connor exploded at me leaving shock and silenced "You have me and the others here to back you up. You're not alone, not anymore". Connor finished the stitching of my flesh in silence and walked to the door frame as I whispered to myself.

"I am alone"

"Brother"

"Excuse me?" I said not fully listing to Connor.

"That what you are to me. A brother"

I could only look at him with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Connor turns on the spot and stares at me half irritated and half of emotion that I wasn't used to Conner showing. "Back in the forest you said what do you I mean to you well your my brother we both shards of a broken family but hopefully we can come together and make a new family" I was wide eyed and in disbelief I never knew Connor thought of me as a brother. "Now do me a favour and don't run away again, I don't think Achilles could take it again" He said while leaving the room leaving me alone with this uncertain new information, but my heart felt warm as I drifted off to sleep.

"I'm not alone?"

**Sorry for the short chapter but I hope you liked it. Let me know if you like it so far and keep reviewing and reading.**

**WashedMarrow0 signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8: Humanity

Chapter 8: Humanity

The season shifted, as spring turns to early summer, making the day's stretch out. The days were hot and the air still. Joe took advantage of these long days by training as his skill were improving has Achilles taught Joe how to use new weapons, such as rope darts and tomahawks. He also builds up his physique. His shoulder were board, like Conner's but only a little slender, and his legs strong but thin like an acrobat, in which he became. He flipped and jump across trees, surpassing Conner in the treetops, which made him smile at his new found strength. His hair has grew golden in the summer sun and as grew to a length which he now has to tie it up with a light blue ribbon, that blend in with the open sky and his skin no longer bared that paleness anymore has it grew slightly brown. It was also this time of year that Conner goes back to his village in Kanatahséton to visited his people and his friends that watch over their village.

"Okay Joe I'll be only gone for a few days if anything happens" Conner began with worry in his word in which Joe could only laugh.

"Calm down Conner everything will be fine; you're just working yourself up" Conner felt and a familiar feeling of fear of leaving Joe on his own and with his thoughts, but he could not argue with him so he let out a small absent minded smile.

"I know it will be Joe but I worry"

"Well you don't need to me and Achilles have everything under control" Conner shot a defeated look to him before he turned and walk down the dirt trail into the forest. "Have fun" Joe yelled sending Conner off with a smile.

The day was longer than usual has Joe picked up Conner's jobs around the homestead, ranging from collecting wood to delivering letters to the local people. He never felt so tired before in all his life he could almost feel the piece of wood weighing him down even thought they were roasting on the fire. Achilles and Joe were locked in a battle of chest, with only the fire to act as a spectator over the match of wits. To anyone outside of the order this may be a silly past time but this is a key training tool, it teaches the art of strategy and a major mental exercise. Achilles picked up the wooden horse that felt smooth under his aged fingers, and placed it on the polish wood, taking the pawn that resided on the darken wood. I fix my gaze and the bishop on the far left of the board, on the fifth square down and drag it upwards, trapping the king in a dead end.

"Check mate" Joe declared with most jovially in his voice with a proud smile that arced across his face.

"Congratulation Joseph your improving" Achilles said with pride in his voice at his defeat.

"How long did it take Conner to beat you?"

"He hasn't" Achilles began with a smile that miming Joe's "He has come very close but he never has beaten me". Joe was quite experience at the game as there was very little entertainment at the fort and he plays games with other soldiers who were station there. They were young men who came from England to help preserve order here in the new world. Joe returned from his flashback to see Achilles finishing a sentence that might as well been in a cryptic language.

"Are you listening Joe?"

"Sure I am" Joe responded as fast as possible "Achilles how did you become an assassin?" Joe said trying to change the subject.

"Well I became a mentor of the Colonial Assassin Brotherhood in 1746 but I was captured by the Templar order and I was release under the condition that I was no longer a threat to them then I was exiled here" Achilles concluded smoothly. "Anyway do you or do you not?" Achilles said sharply.

"What do you mean?" Joe's voice grew slightly worried under Achilles interrogation.

"Do you want to learn how to use a sword" Joe's face grew a sense of relief.

"Of course I do" Joe began "You know I up for anything as long you think a can handle it" lied smoothly through his teeth.

"Well then we begin tomorrow, for now I think we should retire as the night is growing late" Achilles rose to his feet walked out the room dragging his walking stick along with him. Joe remained the wooded chair placing the refined wooded pieces into the heavy velvet cloth bag recapping the soldiers in his head. The first soldier he met was a British infantry solider by the name of Larry Johnson. His mother was a French opera soprano singer and his father was an army corporal who inspired him to join the army. He joined when he turned 18 and he was station at the fort where he was assign to assist Joe's father with mission. He would tell me all about France to Joe. The food and the sight all in great detail. The other one was an orphan who was adopted by a soldier in army; he never felt at home anywhere, he would say he was searching for his lost home. Joe always felt pity for him and wished him the best, but fear that he will never find his home. These two stood out to Joe the most. He didn't even know why, one was living in a shadow and the other was looking for something that he didn't know. Joe grew tired of retracing his past and retired for the night into a deep slumber.

The day was tiring as Joe stood the forest that seems to have no end. The forest was quiet as the sound of wind blazing through the clearings was the only sound that could be heard. The sun beat down hard on Joe as he trusted the rapier through the air stabbing a nearby tree. "Work on your stances more" Achilles barked at Joe as he slapped Joe left ankle making his fall to the ground like a pile of bricks. Joe jumps back to his feet and regain his composure. He places his right foot in front of him and balances the blade in front of him. "Better, now lunge" Joe trusted his blade into the air, impaling the tree trunk again. "Block" Joe twists the blade to hug up against his chest stopping an invisible blade from ripping his heart into two.

"Wait!" Achilles said making his voice only a whisper "Do you here that" Joe held his breath and listen to the wind. The sound of heavy hooves smashing the hard dirt.

"Redcoats?" Joe started "But why?" Joe voice was riddled with uncertain. "What should we do?"

"You should find the perpetrators and dispose of them" Achilles said calmly "There here for a reason and we cannot let them succeed in completing their objective, and also this will make perfect practice for you on handling a sword"

"Sir" Joe nodded in approval "Go back to the manor, I don't want you to get hurt" Achilles nodded in return and conceal himself among the trees.

Joe located the source of the sound after a short amount of time, and he found an army of redcoats whose faces looked lifeless under the sun. They march in unison as the leader lead them down the dirt trail. "Sir, where are we going?" one of the redcoats in the front row said shyly almost as he was afraid to ask his commander.

"We going to claim some land that belong to the crown as by order of Charles Lee" the leader shouted aloud to the redcoat. "There are some natives there who are refusing to leave the land"

"_Conner" _Joe mind said "_I have to warn him"._

Joe ran through the woods and fields as fast as he can with the hope of beating the redcoats to Conner village pushing him. He eventually arrived to the camp with it straw walls looming over him.

"Connor! Are you here!?" Joe yelled at the large walls in hope for an answer. At that moment a large man with two long braids walked out of the fort, his face tense with confusion. He began to speak but in a language that was riddled with riddles. "No I need Conner" the man just keep up his mumbles and his anger was growing. "Calm down" Joe urged but his plead was cut down as he drew a blade from his belt and pointed it at Joe throat. "CONNER!" at that point the familiar figure of Conner appeared to save Joe. He barked at the man making him back down.

"What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?" Conner's face was riddled with fear as he tried figure out why Joe was there.

"Redcoats are on the way to take this land" Joe said with no delay. At that moment an old woman walked out. She floated over to Conner; her face was lined with wrinkles and here hair was ash grey.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton what's wrong? Who is this?" The old woman asked Connor as her every breath was an act of labour.

"This Joe he a brother in the brotherhood" Connor began

"Your real name is Ratonhnhaké:ton?" Joe added in.

"Not now Joe" Conner said shooting an icy look to Joe. "He here to warn us about an attack"

The old woman face grew a sense of fear "This is troubling this must be an act of fate" she began with her voice shaking like a leaf at the mercy of the wind. "We should consult the spirits"

"Consult who?" Joe said in confusion.

"The spirits who watch over us. They will guide us to safety" She turns and floated back into the camp somehow dragging Joe and Connor with her. The fort contains fifth teen huts each with it own family inside. There way of life was much basic then to Joe's. "It's obviously this boy is a part of a grand design so he will have a greater chance of connecting with the spirits"

"Me?" Joe said with anxiety dripping on the word.

"It's okay Joe you will be fine" Conner said reassuring him.

"Ok what do I need to do" The old woman directed Joe into a nearby hut. It only contains was a small wooden box that lay on the floor. She reached down and opens the box exposing a small sphere that glowed golden like the sun but it burned his eyes to stare at it beauty.

"This artefact will help you to connect with the spirits. Be patient and wait here" she said as she walked out the hut leaving Joe alone in the glow of the orb. Joe sat there with his eyes closed as he waited for the spirits to talk to him.

"Joseph Carter open your eyes" Joe eyes shot open to see he was in a piece of space that only contain night that glowed golden. In front of him stood a tall woman who was shrouded in white fabric that resemble closely to silk. Her hair was black as the darkness night and stumbled down to her shoulders like thick tendrils. Her face was stiff and had no emotion. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Am here to ask for your advice. The village is going to be under attack"

"Wrong" she cut in "You're here to keep Connor on his destined path"

"What do you mean" Joe asked in response

"Connor has a destiny and you must help him to fulfil this destiny. If the village is destroyed he lose his fate, you must prevent this at any cost"

"I don't understand"

"You don't need to" she replied with no hesitation "You are playing a part much bigger then you can comprehend but important nether the less"

"I can't stop it, there too many and we don't have weapons not even a plan" Joe argued with the woman. She looked down on Joe as her face showed one lone emotion; pity.

"Then I will grant you the power of the artefact" she said returning to her monotone state. "This orb contains power that no man can truly understand but hopefully you can tap into it and use it" She said her voice growing weaker as the vision of her faded into the wind and Joe fading into reality.

Joe return back to the hut sitting in front of the orb that shone like the sun. He knew what he had to do. He picked up the orb which sends a usual feeling in Joe's finger making him tremble at the power he was holding. He exited the hut and was greeted by Connor and the old woman. "I know what I must do" Joe said as he mimicked the spirits monotone voice. "If I am not back in a few minutes send Connor"

"What are you doing?" Connor demand.

"Don't worry I be fine" Joe said as he walked out of the fort and up the trail to meet the small army.

"Halt! Stand aside if you value your life" Joe looked into the leader's eyes to see his heart was tainted by power.

"Please flee before you destroy yourself" Joe pleaded with him "Just turn around and go home" the man just laughed at his pleads leaving the scent of honey and gunpowder on the air. "Then I am sorry" He held the orb close to his chest and let its power fill him giving him the feeling of twisted euphoria which made his eyes shut tight then any metal lock blacking out the horrific scene that was unfolding before him. When he dared to open his eyes again one lone word drifted from his lips "genocide" Every soldier who stood is now on the floor with a river of blood pouring out of them. When Joe fell from the high of the power of the orb he crashed hard leaving him to the floor.

He was re-joined by the spirit who stood before him. "I thank you Joseph you have helped assisted to secure the future"

"Don't thank me what I did was not necessary, those men had families and I just killed them like there are pawns on a chest board"

"There are always casualties in war"

"They deserve better that, to be struck down by a force they could not understand. It unfair to not think of them as fellow humans but something to be control, something that you cannot understand"

"How dare you lecture me on what right" she began her rage blazing like an inferno "you don't even know half the story"

"And I didn't ask" he said matching the rage of the spirit in front of him "You think you can manipulate me? You're wrong I was manipulated once and no more! I choose my path and you can't change my fate"

She grew a spiteful look towards Joe "Your selfless may doom humanity"

"Shut up! What do you know about humanity, you're a ghost clinging to the present toying with people life for your own means" Joe spat out losing his control "HOW DARE YOU SAY YOU WISH TO PROTECT HUMANITY, NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU WENCH!" she yet again started to faded away whispering threat that were barely auditable.

Joe awoke to Connor standing over him with him face engraved with worry. "Thank god your awake. What happen?" Joe sat up rubbing his head that felt like it has been hit with a dull piece of wood.

"I don't remember but you should return that orb to your people" Joe replied with his voice that was shaking under the air that turned icy under the orb's power. "What now Conner?" Joe asked.

"I think it time to pay a visited to my father" He said, making the hairs on Joe's neck stand on end as he felt a bad omen brewing on the wind.

**Well I hoped you enjoy this really long chapter. Review and let me know how you like this story so far.**

**WashedMarrow signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9: The setup

Chapter 9: The setup

The air was usually still that night. The smoke was visible against the silver moonlight like thick ribbons which were slowly drifting into the sky and the street were barren and lonely. Connor and I stood on the rooftops of New York waiting for our man to arrive. Connor has been exhausting every connection we had on finding the location of Haytham, but about two days ago we receive a letter from the grandmaster himself meeting him here. I smelled a trap but Connor convinced me that his father would not do that. Although I'm apprehensive I buried any doubt deep in my mind, but the taste of anticipation was sweet on the air. We staked out the recon point for half an hour and nothing. Connor ordered me to remain hidden in the shadow while he leaped into danger. I guess that why I looked up to him, because he threw himself into danger with the best interest of others in mind. Has he stepped into the viewing platform, where redcoats overlook the people Haytham revelled himself from the murky darkness.

"I hear that you are looking for me" Haytham said smashing the silence like glass "May I ask why?" His face was heavy with concern but his voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Lee ordered an attack on my village" Connor said posing his cold exterior that everyone saw. Haytham face unchanged by the news but in his eyes flashed a spark of concern.

"Are you sure? Is the source reliable?" Conner only nodded at him to answer his question. "Well it can't be reliable he would do that without my order" Haytham said losing his usual calm and proud appearance.

"The source is more reliable then you" Connor swiftly leaving Haytham unbalance and uneasy. "So what do you intend to do about this? About Lee?"

Haytham could only stare at the cold Conner "I will lead you to him then it's your call" Haytham said as he saw me standing on the nearby rooftop, a normal person would not have seen me but he is the grandmaster after all. "Your friend can revel himself we are all allies here"

"Careful with your words" I uttered as I float from the rooftop and join with Connor on the viewing platform. "You're only an ally of my master, hence why you are still alive" I let every word drag on his mind like a lethal blade on wood.

"Ha!" Haytham chucked loudly "You think a child can take me out?" He mocked me but this is his downfall, he under estimated me, I leap forward and drag the right blade out it holster and place it on his chest.

"You what to say that louder?" Haytham is speechless and I hear a long dragged out sigh from the annoyed Conner behind me.

"Enough you too" Connor tugs my shoulder pulling me away from Haytham, not like I'll ever kill him he's reserved for Connor. He turns to Haytham "Shall we go?" Haytham nods in agreement and walks down along the thin rooftops of New York and I follow them in silence.

We arrive at an old fort that seemed a little worse for the wear. "Is this the place?" I asked with doubt heavy in my voice.

"Yes" Haytham replied coldly "He is residing in there with a small army of redcoats with him it's up to you" and as the last word was said, he disappeared into the darkness.

"What are the orders then?" I ask causally to Conner.

"We find a way in and kill Lee" Connor said

"I just LOVE your plans, so complex" Joe sniggered to Connor making him shoot a deathly look that could cut him down me where I stood "sorry" I smile a small smile and looked to the floor and I hoped for sympathy but instead of gaining sympathy a hear a small laugh under Conner's breath.

"Its fine, let try and focus on the task at hand" It was a little unnerving to hear Connor laugh at anything, he was always serious with a hint of wisdom behind his eyes, but the laugh was short lived and faded back to his serious exterior. Connor led the way as he scaled the wall and threw himself over the wall. I followed shortly after plunging into the cold open air and landing in the convenient pile of hay that lay lazily on the dirt. Connor has dispose of two redcoat guards and is drawing attention like a flame to a moth. I leap into the action and puncture the redcoats back with the blade that was concealed in my wrist making him breathless as he gasp for air that seem to be missing from his reach. I threw the corpse to the ground like a rag doll as I leap onto a nearby redcoat and shredding his jugular like a piece of fabric, darken my wrist a glamorous shade of scarlet. Another redcoat connects him boot with my face, cracking the air with a long drawn out crack sending me recoiling to my feet and staggering cradling my nose. "_It doesn't hurt. You've been hurt worse"_ Connor takes the redcoat by surprise ripping his throat with clean slice from his tomahawk sending the man falling to his knees and then to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Connor voice thick with worry

"Yes I am fine" I assure Connor but my words don't fully convince him "What do we do now?" I asked half curious and half wanting to change the subject.

"We find Lee" Connor said with an unusual determination, which made me shudder in my soul.

"I don't know Connor I think he may have flew the coup" I said "The best we can do is to find some information he may have left behind" Connor shoot a curious look to me.

"How do you know?"

"It a tactic they use when protecting a leader. They swarm the enemy with some soldiers which either kills them or gives the leader enough time to make his escape"

"So what the point of looking if he's gone" Connor asked

"People leave things in their hurry" Joe said "We may find something of use" Joe said to Connor trying to convince him, you think I have his trust by now.

"Fine let's go and see" Connor leaded the way once more as we navigated through the dark gloomy fort that was weakly lit by the dull twilight. We find the log cabin in the centre of the fort surrounded by looming cobblestone walls. Connor entered then signals me to walk in too. The walls were a bright yellow with thick velvet curtain blocking out the moonlight. The desk was old and messy with paperwork. The wood was chipped and as if touching it would break it in two. Connor held a piece of paper and utter the words that were craved into it fibres.

"Charles Lee has moved to fort delta" I felt a familiar fear washing over me.

"Delta?" I whisper hoping Connor did not say that and it was just my imagination.

"Yes why did…" He stops seeing the fear building behind my eyes "Is that where you were..." My face tells him my answer. "Are you…"

"Yes will be. When we go" I ask eagerly trying to bury that fear deep down in my mind.

"Tomorrow night" He replied "We must take advantage of this while we can" If only Connor knew what would have happed tomorrow night would he have the same response?

**Sorry for the short chapter but the next one is where everything is going to kick off.**

**Washedmarrow signing off**


	10. Chapter 10: Atonement

Chapter 10: Atonement

The tree bark felt smooth under Joe's hand as I grip the one of the many appendences of the tree to balance myself. The plan is simple, Connor will enter the fort and send a signal for when he need to infiltrate the fort and take out the guard towers and the ammo shed. It should be easy but the vivid nightmare makes their return plaguing him and tormenting him, he tried to suppress them but it is useless. Connor ran in and sent the signal as a long whistle cracks the air.

Joe ran in the fort cutting the redcoats that were littered around the fort like string. In the mist of the chaos of it all Joe could hear and see everything, the screams of death, and the crimson blood falling like rain staining the ground. Wave after wave of redcoats washed over Joe but he did his best to slice them down and pile them so high. When the waves finally ceased Joe let himself stand still and let the memories resurface which filled him with fear and nostalgia. He remembers when he first came here. He was 8 years old and he just came back from his mother's burial. He never really understood why he was here but time revealed all to him as he grew older. He felt a certain attraction from a small building that pulled him closer as if it had hands made of stone. He knew what this was; it was the entrance to the holding cells. The wooded door was bare and fragile and the stone crumbling under the wind's force. He placed his fingers on the splintered wood which send a shock wave of sadness through him, for a minute he considered of turning back but pushes on ahead instead.

The door revealed a small stair case that lead to the dark gloomy dungeon. The air was thick with dust and dirt that gritted his eyes making them to become misty. He walked through the room hearing the clangs of chains banging together even thought there was no wind. The shackles shone silver in the flicking torch light all except one which shone red. He still saw the blood on them even thought they were cleaned a hundred times over.

"Hello son" An evil clawed voice spoke in the darkness sending shivers down Joe's spine.

"Hello father" He whispered almost to himself for he wasn't sure if the voice was real.

"You have changed a lot since I last saw you" His voice drags it way to me like nails on the cold stone floor.

"Why father?" I break the feeling in the air "I don't mean why you threw me down hear I mean why did you have mother killed?" I evil cackle came be heard mocking.

"I had her killed because she threat to expose the order to the public"

"No" Joe cut him off "That your excuse, not your reason" Joe voice was shaky for the first time in a long time as it brings Joe to fear to ask that question.

"Hmm well that wench did not know her place she was the only one who hung on" He said scornfully to Joe.

"Well now I know now so I can finally kill you"

"They got you twisted good eh" Joe's eyes were wide in disbelief at what he just said.

"What do you mean?"

"The assassins are good at twisting people. Making the most sane and law abiding men turn into crazed killers all for the hope of so called true freedom" I felt him weaving in and out of the shadows as he swooned every word. "Your no assassin Joe, you're a child who doesn't belong in this place"

"I belong to the creed!" I spat back at him

"You're a nothing more than a disappointment to me and to them" The words stung me like salt in an open wound. "They kill out of ideals but you kill for your own selfish gain"

"Shut up" Joe spit out again with his voice thick with sadness and confusion.

"How do you silence that voice in your head?" He pressed further "What did they say to you to make you this twisted?"

"What?" Joe asked hoping his voice did not betray his surprise.

"This is not you, that little boy could never have killed men who were loyal to another man's cause." His voice pounded hard against Joe's ears but he didn't know if truth or deception was the reason. "They have you twisted around their little finger!"

"That not true!"

"All they have to do is stroke your ego with you're a invaluable part of the creed"

"SHUT UP YOUR MAKING ME CONFUSION" the blades were now shaking both in fear and confusion.

"Or did they say you were like a son to them"

"Brother" I corrected him as the air grew cold and quiet as the only sound present in the room was one of tears on cold stone.

"They got a million of them" He cooed mockingly to him as he strolled out of the thick black shadow that has protected him so far to observe his work. Joe could only stand there with his cheek moist.

"Y-your wrong!" he spat out in a mix of weakness and hatred "they would never do that to me!" Joe's voice becoming more and thicker with denial. "You're what the problem is! You did this to me!" Joe had finally lost control of his tears has they ran thick and fast like rivers. "But you're going to die and everything will be alright again" Joe flashed a half insane smile to his father who could only return it with a smile and a quick chuckle.

"Do you really believe that?" Joe smile fade away and was replace with a certain sense of fear.

"What do you mean?"

"Well even if you kill me then what?" He glided closer to Joe making him shutter in his boots "Killing me won't change anything, it won't ease the pain" He was closer enough for Joe to feel his fowl breath on his cheek. "If you killed me, your still mine, you could run away from here but your still mine and killing me would make you more empty" His last word drag on Joe's mind like a nail sending his into a wild craze.

The blade rips' apart his left lung making him gurgled his blood onto Joe's blade messily. The blades felt heavier than usual has if they had some sort of curse on them as it felt like it would burn to touch them. He falls to his knee and then to the stone dying them a disgusting shade of scarlet. "I maybe empty, but you are emptier still" Joe cooed as he cooed to him as watch in slip into the dark never ending abyss. He just stood there in awe of what he had just done, but instead of feeling pride and joy that he was expecting he felt a sudden wave of sorrow washing over him, making his fall to his knees and to begin to cry. He didn't understand, he got want he wanted, it benefit everyone around him so why did he feel so sad? Why did he hear voices that were not there? "_Everything I have done was leading to this. So why did it feel wrong?" _Joe thought as the last words his father uttered to him swirled in his head fearing that they were some truth to those words. He could not take this sorrow he could not carry on with this burden. He knew what he had to do.

Connor was making his way to the guard tower cutting down redcoats left and right. "_Where is Joe? He should have done this a while ago" _Connor thought to him as he approached the wooden door to the looming spire in front of him. _"He just probably caught up in a fight nothing to worry about"_ He concluded trying to silence that nagging in his head.

He was half way up the tower when the redcoats started to attack. Most of them below average and the other cowering in fear. The redcoats yelled words that held no meaning as they threw bombs and knife at Connor for only him to side step them with no effort what so ever. The bombs destroy the walls and leave the air fragrance with smoke and gunpowder and the wood weak and flimsy like dead leaves. A piece of wood falls and pins Conner in the midst of chaos burning away at the fabric and so his flesh. He felt the intense pain smouldering his skin and he let out a mighty roar of pain. When he thought he had met his end the small slender figure of Joe appeared through the smoke.

"Conner!" His voice thick with fear that as usually present in Connor's. He gripped the blazing wood and lifted up, even though it hurt and blistered him and tossed it a side. His hands now red and bleeding he turns to Connor "Are you alright" he nodded in reply "This place is going to collapse" Joe said stating the obvious. "Please flee while you can" Joe said as he rose to his feet and started to walk away.

"What?" Connor spat out as he stood fighting the pain "You're coming with me?"

Joe could not face the hurt in Connor's eyes. "Please don't make this harder for me"

Connor felt his rage rise but also a sense of a familiar sadness. "Do you intend to die here?" Joe did not answer "ANSWER ME!" he spat out angrily making Joe flinch where he stood.

"Connor I…"

"No!" Conner cut Joe off refusing to accept his respond "I won't accept this" He said violently gripping Joe shoulders. Joe spun around and leaped onto Connor drawing his wrist blade close to his throat his face twisted by rage. The blade started to shake as his face turned soft.

"I can't" He recoiled off of Conner his eyes streaming with tears "Please stop!" He argued with voice in his head making Conner shocked at what he was seeing.

"Joe it okay" He said trying to reassure him.

"No" Joe uttered back to him "it's not Conner. I can't go on; this is as far I can go. I can't fight for something I don't have!" Conner was stricken with confusion "I don't have a family to protect I have nothing"

"What about me and Achilles"

"I can't pretend" Joe said with sadness hanging on every word along with his tears. "It not enough"

"Can't it be enough?"

"I'm sorry" Joe whispered to him. He looked up once again to meet Connor's eyes with a mixture of plea and sorrow. "What that old saying" He started making Conner nervous on what he was going to say "If you love something you should let it go" Conner could not understand what he was asking of him. "Please Conner let me go" he shed his jet black cape and extend it outwards to Conner.

He felt confusion _"Should I let him go?" _Conner gripped the cape and held it and stared at Joe as he turned and continued his climb up the crumbing tower.

"Conner" He said "Thank you" He walked off into the flame that looked like thin red fingers ready to drag him to hell and was consumed by smoke.

Joe made his last climb as the scent of smoke chocked him. He stood on the roof staring into the sky. "_This is my fate on way or the other. I have helped improve this world and help everyone in it." _The ground was string to lose it firmness and crumbled into the wind. _"I have no regrets"_

Conner stood at the perimeter of the fort in shock of what just happened. He felt sorrow for the first time in his crusade of being an assassin. He tricked himself into hearing the lone words clinging to the air.

"Farewell"

**And that chapter 10. The next one is the last Chapter in this story so I hope you will enjoy it. **

**WashedMarrow signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11: The curtain has risen

Chapter 11: The curtain has risen

**Two weeks later. Connor POV. This chapter has been rewritten due to mistakes. Damn auto correct.**

The air as lost it freshness and leafs their vibrancy since the death of Joseph Carter. My mind is still fresh from the last moment we spent together. It was hard to see the sorrow behind his eyes. The funeral took place two days after the raid on fort Delta in the glow of the morning sun. The local residences gather to pay their respect but they did not really know who he was, his pain and his endeavours. The head stone is grinded down so it is smooth to the touch with the words _"Joseph Carter 1765-1778" _engraved into the stone with the statement "_Here one day, gone the next" _under it. I thought it suited him as he came and went, just another casualty of the Templar. I told them and Achilles Joe was killed by a redcoat saving me from the jaws of death when the truth is he committed suicide. This lie was better than the pain it would have brought but it eats away at me all the same.

The house was barren when I came back from the hunt alone. The door was littered with a note that readied "Gone for supplies. I will be back soon, Achilles". I wondered up the stairs and into my room. The sunlight pours in the room tanning the floorboards a shade brighter than the rest. This was the first time I have been alone since Joe's suicide as Achilles grew more attentive to me of late, watching over me like lethal falcon. I let out a long drawn out sigh trying to fight a rising feeling in the pit of his stomach, but it was futile as the black cape the once was owned by him called out to him from under the bed. I pulled out the box from the darkness that inhabited under the bed and examined it. It seemed to be more of a coffin now as it concluded the cape inside and exposed the cape. I hug it tight feeling it soft touch under my skin and I try to trick myself into think he was hear, but would have he been happy if he was? I knew those moment between life and death, when a man would do anything to carry on, but he never seen someone break down and accept his death and the fact he was a boy no older than 13 who welcomed it made it more harrowing to me. The matter of the fact I did care about him. We were kindred spirits, we were both plagued by the Templars and wanted to fight back, only difference was he lost everything to them and it drove him to his premature death. It is still hard to imagine thinking how he had felt; the feeling of crushing loneliness, just thinking about it brought me to tears. I could have saved him I could have convinced him to stop but it was what he wanted.

A loud knock pounds my ear drum I ignore it. It strikes again but this time from the balcony door. I place the cape on the bed and I go to investigate with my tomahawk in tow. I hold my breath as I push the door open and readying to pounce but nothing was there. A second knock whips the air this time from the front door. I run down in hope to catch the perpetrator or the ghost of his own insanity. The door was opened and a note pinned to its wood.

"Stables"

I run down the hill that glowed in the crimson sun and to the stables where he first camped out to prove his worth to Achilles. I was greeted by another note that whisper manically in my ear

"House"

I run back to the manor my body heavy with exhaustion and my breathing ragged. The door hung open releasing the sound of wood whining in pain under clothed feet. I walk up the stairs counting every second. The noise grows louder as they emitted from my room. I place my ear to the door for me to only hear faint breathing dragging on the air on the other side. I press on the door revealing the culprit who was concealed in side. To my surprise the culprit's identity drifted from my lips like wind.

"Joe?"

There stood Joe, his face thick with dirt and his clothes burnt and darken with blood. His eyes shone in the dying sun's light with happiness and no longer two personalities fighting for dominance. A smile pastes his face at Connor's confusion and joy.

"But how? I saw the fort burn down" I said not fully believing what I am seeing but if this is a sign of insanity I welcome it gladly.

"The old saying Conner" His voice like gold as he smiled over Conner. "If you love something you should let it go" He drifts towards and embraces me in hug tighter than any fist "and if it loves you it will come back" My eyes are over flowing with joy as I squeeze him back and hope to never let go.

"Um Conner?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stop hugging me, you're hurting me a little" I let go laughing a little at Joe's absent minded humour.

"How did you survive?" I inquiry as I search for a reasonable explanation as Joe sat down on the bed and wove his tale.

"When I woke I found myself in a pile of ashes and still breathing. I didn't understand it. I figure it as the gods giving me a second chance as my work was not finished so I cauterized my wounds with a piece of wood nearby and I came back hear"

"But why the notes and the goose chase"

Joe only smiled mischievously in return "Can't a dead man have fun anymore?" I grew silent unsure of what to say. "You know Conner in the beginning I thought of you as my alley, you know my enemy's enemy is my friend and all that but now I think as you as a brother" Joe looks to the floor half embarrassed and to shield his face from my stare. "The first time in a long time I feel like I belong as if I had a cause and a reason to fight other than blind revenge and it pained me to do that to you" His eyes grew misty as he made his apology "So please forgive me"

I rise to my feet and embrace him once more "You don't need to" I reassure him "Welcome home Joe"

**I hope you liked this story. There will be sequel to this so stay tuned. Review and let me know how you liked this ending. **

**WashedMarrow signing off. **


End file.
